The invention relates to firearms ammunition, particularly game-shooting ammunition.
Such ammunition is already known.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,319 relates to a projectile for firearms constituted by a metal part with two different diameters with sharp angles, the whole being surrounded by a covering of plastics material. The purpose of this structure and in particular of the covering of plastics material is to provide the projectile with good air penetration while enabling it to pass the choke of the gun. The projectile is provided with a part which forms a kind of projection which ensures airtightness behind the projectile when it is in the barrel. Moreover, the sharp angles of the moulded part age badly because of the constraints.
This projectile has a number of disadvantages and, in particular is quite complicated to produce, is unstable on its trajectory, which detracts from its accuracy, and finally its stopping power is debatable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,870 relates to a projectile very similar to the aforesaid type of projectile whose rear part is constituted by a cellular part forming the "wad". This projectile has similar disadvantages to the one examined above.
There are also other types of game-shooting projectiles which use the dart principle, for example such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,335,818 or in European Patent No. 0143720.
These two types of projectiles have the disadvantage that their structure is very complicated, particularly from the point of view of their manufacture and their insertion in their cases, and have poor stopping power.
Bullets of the dart type are damaging to the environment and the separation of the parts (from the sabot) and of the dart may disturb its trajectory.
In summary, currently-known game-shooting ammunition such as BRENNEKE, BLONDEAU or SAUVESTRE bullets do not have good stopping power, and moreover, certain ammunition is damaging to the environment because of ricochets from obstacles (trees, etc) which they may encounter on their trajectory.
There is also ammunition known as "cement-factory" ammunition, which is intended for releasing the ring of cement which forms within a cement oven; this ammunition consists simply of a heavy projectile of any shape which is fired from the entrance of the oven towards the ring, in order to break it up.